vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esther and Elijah
The relationship between the witch, Esther Mikaelson and the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson 'is now broken due to her betrayal. He states outright to his siblings that they no longer have a mother, only Esther. The two once had a strong bond of a loyal son to his proud mother when they were still human. Middles Ages Not much is known between the two during their human days. What is known is that his mother took a girl that both he and Klaus both loved and fought over, named Tatia, from them in order to end their feuding. However, Esther often defended her children when they fought with their father, Mikael. When Henrik was killed by werewolves, Elijah is seen grieving at his mother's side, hugging and comforting her. After Henrik's death, Esther and Mikael decided to turn their children into vampires in order to protect their family from any more loss, having also lost their first child in the Old World to a plague. To turn them into vampires, the children were fed wine laced with blood that had been spelled by Esther. Unknown to Elijah and his siblings, it was Tatia's blood that they drank. Mikael then stabbed his children in the heart, and fed them the blood of a villager to complete their transformation. Not long after she turned her children and husband into a vampires, she was killed by Klaus, who felt betrayed by her after it was revealed he was an illegitimate child of a villager, though Elijah and the other siblings were under the belief that Mikael had killed her out of anger for her affair. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus swore on their mother's grave that they would stick together, always and forever. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Three In ''Bringing Out The Dead, Klaus confesses to Elijah that he in fact killed their mother by ripping out her heart, after Elijah awoke from several months of being daggered. The next evening, Elijah awakens his other brothers and sister and they decide to leave Mystic Falls without Niklaus, although not before getting a few good stabs in him with their daggers. However, as they prepare to leave, Esther appears, having been awoken by Bonnie and Abby Bennett Wilson. She demands that Klaus look at her, and then asks if he knows why she's there, as Elijah, Rebekah , Kol, and Finn stare at them in shock. Klaus whispers that she's there to kill him, and she corrects him by saying that she is there to forgive him. She then turned to the rest of her children and confesses that she wants to be a whole family again. and declares she says to Niklaus "Do you know why I am here." Niklaus says thinking she has come to kill him, Elijah is visibly shocked by the appearance of his mother. In Dangerous Liaisons, Elijah is even more shocked by her declaration of forgiveness from her towards his brother Klaus. That night, the family holds a ball in their mansion. Elijah meets with Elena and tells her that his mother's actions are making him ask questions about her that he never thought he would consider. Elijah also wants Elena, who has been summoned by Esther, to keep him informed on what Esther's intentions are. Elena assures him that she will. Esther confesses to Elena that she's here to kill Klaus, and asks for her help; it isn't until after Elena gives her blood for a spell that she realizes that Esther is planning on killing all of her children. Esther asks Elena to convince Elijah that she is sincere about keeping her family together, believing that he would be more suspicious than the others. Elijah finds Elena after their meeting, and asks her what she learned. Elena lies quickly that Esther was only interested in apologizing for trying to kill her via Vicki Donovan's ghost. Elijah then asks one final time if it's true that she has forgiven Klaus. and Elena replies that it's true, before the entire party toasts with champagne that has Elena's essence in it to link the siblings together; all of the Mikaelson children, including Elijah, drink the wine and are linked as one. After the ball, Kol and Rebekah upset Esther by attempting to kill Matt, and Esther is reassured by Elijah that he will deal with his insubordinate siblings. Esther admits to him that she wishes the others were more like him, grasping his hand before he leaves. Finn appears and asks his mother if she is having second thoughts, but she denies it, merely stating that Elijah is very moral. Finn assures her that she's doing the right thing, and tells her that he understands what this means, pledging that he is ready to die when the time is right. In All My Children, Elijah continues to distrust his mother, and decides that Elena has lied to him. He confronts her and she finally confesses what happened, pleading that she had no idea she wanted to kill all of them, she just wanted a way to kill Klaus and get him out of their life. Elijah cares only about protecting his siblings, and traps Elena in the caves underneath the Lockwood property, and orders Rebekah to kill Elena if she tries to escape. He then runs off to visit Stefan and Damon to demand that they stop the ritual or he will have Rebekah kill Elena. Stefan and Damon, thinking that daggering one of the Originals to neutralize all of them (except Klaus) would be easier than stopping Esther's magical connection to the Bennett bloodline, and dagger Kol while at the Grill. However, Klaus realizes what has happened, and undaggers his brother. They all awaken, and Damon and Stefan are yet again forced to stop Esther's plan, which means they have to either kill Abby or Bonnie. The Mikaelson siblings visit their mother at the site of the ritual, and distract her while Stefan and Damon sneak into the Witch House, deciding the easiest course of action was to turn Abby into a vampire, taking away her magical powers and effectively cutting off the Bennett bloodline's connection with Esther. Esther says to Klaus, Elijah and Kol, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry, you’ve wasted your time." When Abby dies, Esther can feel her losing her powers, and Finn quickly grabs her and zoops away before the brothers can retaliate against them. That night, Elijah informs his sister that they no longer have a mother and she was right about him. When Rebekah returns later, Niklaus informs her that Elijah is leaving, Kol has fled and that Esther and Finn are gone as well. Rebekah reveals to him that there was another White Oak tree after their family fled back to the Old World, and that there was still a weapon that could kill them out there. Esther, after taking a couple weeks to regroup, tries one more time to kill her children, by turning Alaric into an Enhanced Original Vampire, and tying his life to Elena's, so that he would only have one human lifetime to kill all the vampires before he died himself. However, Alaric kills her when she tries to get Jeremy and Matt to kill each other with the crossbows they were trying to use against her, which they believed would end her plans. However, though Alaric decided not to transition into a vampire, Esther possessed Bonnie from the Other Side and forced her to give Alaric his blood to cause him to become a vampire, who became focused on killing the Original vampires to get rid of the rest of the vampires on Earth. Esther's plans never succeeded, though, as Rebekah killed Elena, which ended Alaric's life as well; Elena had vampire blood in her system upon her death, and came back as a vampire. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In From a Cradle to a Grave, witches under the command of Esther from the Other Side, attempted to murder Hope Mikaelson. Elijah protected his niece from his mother's efforts to have her killed. Unknown to Elijah, Esther managed to return from the dead, possessing the body of the final resurrected Harvest girl, Cassie. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Elijah learned from Klaus that Esther had come back and was possessing Cassie. In Every Mother's Son, Esther arranged to meet with her sons at their compound. She sent Finn, who had she had revived and put into the body of a witch, first. When Esther finally arrived, she quickly drew Klaus to anger before leaving the body of Cassie and possessing the body of the witch, Lenore. She proposed to her sons that she didn't want to kill them, but put them into the bodies of mortals as she did Finn, so they wouldn't have to be cursed as vampires anymore. Elijah and Klaus refused her offer. In Live and Let Die, after Elijah saved a group of young untriggered werewolves, he was ambushed by Finn and Esther who impaled him with a large piece of wood. They then took him prisoner and Esther planned on having him accept her proposal. In Red Door, Esther showed Elijah visions moments in the past he had tried to forget, such as murdering Tatia. Elijah struggled against her torments, denying the validity of the visions she was putting in his head. She then made him have hope by making him believe he was being rescued by Hayley. Esther hoped that showing him the horror his vampire past and breaking his spirit with false hopes would get him to accept her offer of giving him a new body. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther used a fake vision of a free Elijah to draw Klaus to her. Later, Klaus found the captive Elijah and then nearly killed Esther before freeing his brother from her grasp. Quotes : '''Esther: "It's just Elijah. He's so moral." :-- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Elijah: "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." :Esther: "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." :Esther: "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry, you’ve wasted your time." :-- All My Children Gallery Normal_originals222_01297elijah-esther.jpg Normal_originals222_01298esther-elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg Trivia *Esther stated in Dangerous Liaisons that she wished her other children would be more like Elijah. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship